Never Alone
by XIII-Jinx-XIII
Summary: We will never forget what happend on 9.11. Alfred learns a lesson on the tenth anniversary of that day. One-shot.


Not much to say, really. Just a short tribute for the tenth anniversary of the 9.11 tragedy. I was still a kid at the time all the way up here in Canada, so I don't remember much, but it's good that they've finally finished the memorial. I don't have a beta, but I did my best.

Dedicated to the survivors and all those who lost their friends and family on or as a result of that day, and also the 2,977 people who lost their lives. May they forever rest in peace.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of Axis Powers Hetalia.

-X-X-X-

Never Alone

-X-X-X-

_We will never forget_

-X-X-X-

Ten years. It had already been ten years. It still felt like yesterday.

Alfred could still remember to intense pain that spread throughout his body and a sharp spike of pain in his head. Feel it as the Towers and the Pentagon were both attacked without warning. As his people bravely tried to take control of one plane, causing it to never reach its intended target.

He could still remember the rush of terror resounding through his link with his people – and so many of those links being broken all at once, like shattering glass, as his people died. Still see the smoke rising above the city. Still hear the screams, the sirens, the cries for those still trapped inside. Even more links slowly being cut.

He'd started to cough up blood at one point. Not long after that he'd lost consciousness from pain and blood loss, or so they'd told him. Those short moments had felt like hours.

Alfred hadn't woken up for nearly two days. When he had, he was in the hospital with his anxious brother watching over him. They'd made plans to hang out on the 11th. Alfred had insisted for weeks that they needed to spend more time together. Once the doctors were sure the internal bleeding had stopped, Matthew had explained everything to him. He hadn't wasted any time before rushing to help in any way he could.

"Hey, Al," The quiet voice of his brother called Alfred out of his thoughts. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Alfred said, "I'm coming, Matt."

Walking to the elevator of his New York City apartment building, Alfred was uncharacteristically silent. It was no mystery why.

"You okay, Al?" Matthew asked quietly as they got in the elevator, "We don't have to go if..."

"I'm fine, Matt. Honestly. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I guess so..." Matthew sighed, "It's hard to believe it's already been ten years since... since 9.11..."

"Yeah, I know," Alfred let out a small, humourless laugh, "You always know exactly what I'm thinking, Mattie. Must be the twin thing.

"It's just... everything's so different, ya know?" the American brother finally burst out, "I mean, it all happened so suddenly, and things can't just go back top the way they were before!"

"No, they can't. But, Al? Change doesn't have to be all bad," Matthew held up a hand to silence any oncoming interruptions, "Things are different, yes, that's a given, but you've learned from this. You're better prepared now to make sure it never happens again. You are the United States of America; the first colony to successfully rebel against its empire. No matter what the world throws at you, you can and _will _get through it. You will never fall, if only because you're too stubborn. Besides," Matthew smiled gently, "We'll be right there to help you back up."

There was a soft ding as they reached the ground floor and the elevator doors slid open.

"Come on, Al," Matthew said, leading the way to the doors, "Everyone's waiting."

It took Alfred a moment to fully register that last statement. "Wait, what? _Everyone_?" But Matthew only smiled and stayed quiet.

Opening the doors, he came face to face with 'everyone'. Nations from all over the world were waiting for him. His friends, his family, even a few he hadn't been on the best of terms with lately.

"They just... showed up. We'll always be there for you, Al."

"Get off me, you bloody frog!"

"Oh relax, _Angleterre_! I'm not even doing anything!"

"This originated in Korea too, da-ze!"

"No it did _not_,aru!"

"Yao-san, Yong Soo-san..."

"Don't worry, Teacher and Yong Soo will stop in time for the ceremonies."

"Maybe we should light fireworks under them..."

"NO!"

"This atmosphere is, like, totally bumming me out, Liet."

"Please behave yourself, Feliks..."

"Chigi! What's taking that _bastardo _so long?"

"Now, now, Lovi..."

"If they aren't out soon, the awesome me is going to get them myself. You'll come too, West."

"Bruder..."

"Al 'n Matt'll be here real quick, right mate?"

"Da. I'm sure Amerika will be here soon."

"Ve~ Germany! Germany! When will – Ah! Matteo! Alfredo! There you are!"

Ten years. It had already been ten years. It still felt like yesterday. All of us – Nation and human alike – will always have times we wish we could go back and change. People we wish we could have saved. Tragedies we wish we could have prevented.

However, we cannot change time. No one can. We can only move forward. Thankfully, we are not required to do this on our own. There will always be someone there to help us along the way. We never have to be alone.

Alfred smiled.

-X-X-X-

Thank you for reading. May we never forget September 11th, 2001.


End file.
